A Lie In Mistral
by IsThatIt
Summary: Ren decides to take a walk. It slowly becomes a sort-of hobby Post V-4 short story.


A light breeze danced through the inner wards of the ancient city of Mistral.

It was something of a phenomenon that engulfed the entirety of the city. No doubt a consequence from the city being built on top of several hills and mountains. Its residents and usual visitors were used to merchants would often say that it was like being greeted by an old friend after an exhausting journey.

If the marvelous architecture somehow wasn't the very first thing that drew you deeper into the complex of this majestic, ancient city, the breeze's 'welcoming nature' would certainly have you wander aimlessly through the busy streets of Mistral's many districts. It was this very thing that drew a certain young man into this very city's ever-busy and bustling streets. It had been many years since he had last been here. His father took him along when he was just a small boy to visit an aquaintance of his, and to sell some animal furs he knew he could sell at a better price there.

He let the breeze guide every footstep and, whilst making a mental map of how to get back to his lodgings, the young man clad in a sleeveless green tail coat found himself walking up several elaborately-designed staircases. At the very top of said staircases, he was forced to bid farewell to his silent guide as a new, more potent gust of wind took its place. It was no less friendly than the previous one and greeted the pale-skinned boy by running an invisible hand through his long, messy hair. It was the color of the finest black ink with a streak of magenta running down the left side. A semblance of a smile tugged at his lips as he rushed a hand through his thick locks, trying to keep his hair from billowing about wildly. Failing to keep his hair in place, he sighed and conceded defeat. Looking back, Ren's magenta eyes were greeted to a view that stretched from the very ward he came from to many, many lower ones even further away. This aimless stroll wasn't something he would usually find himself doing. Whenever he did do something, there was a purpose behind it. And yet, ever since he and his friends had arrived a few days ago, whenever he had time to himself, he ended up taking these walks. Deep down, this place reminded him of home in many ways, but on an even grander scale. It made him happy to be able to see shops, houses, and restaurants ,in the same architecture he had come to know as a child, bustling with life, and not as charred ruins and rubble haunted by tragedy for once. With each passing day he felt like he was reconnecting with his roots. He remembered the day this little hobby of his came to be.

Ren slept in longer than usual. A soft bed after months on the road felt great. A soft bed without the knowledge you would have to get up before first daylight and set out into the unknown once more felt amazing. Waking up past noon, Ren was greeted by the midday sun. After taking a quick shower, he decided to check up on Jaune. Making his way to the door of the room where his blonde teammate was staying, the green-clad huntsman gave a light tap on the wooden surface. Sadly, it seemed like

Jaune was out.

Nora wasn't in her room, either. 'She must be looking for something to eat, or a fight to start. Both, most likely.', he concluded.

Ruby was in the same position Ren had seen her last. In a chair, dozing off next to her uncle. Her right hand was placed on the matress of her dear uncle Qrow's bed, as if she was trying to convey to her former teacher that she was at his side even as they both slept and, in Qrow's case, healed. She was hellbent on making sure he made it through alive, and it showed even now. The sight of such a strong bond between teacher and student, between family, made Ren smile. It was one of those rare moments where his lips weren't pursed into something that resembled a light smirk which showed he was amused or satisfied. He was almost beaming. Making the trek back to his room, Ren took a spare blanket and made his way to where Ruby was yet again. Covering her sleeping form up, Ren reminded himself to thank the girl for helping him face his demons back at Kuroyuri. He really wanted to do this, to tell them all what this meant to him and how much he valued each and every one of them. Reserving this discussion for a time when Ruby's uncle had recovered, Ren set out to see how much Mistral had changed since he last came here.

His first walk challenged the definition of the term.

No sooner had he set off into the outside world, he ended up in a shop. Well, more like he was dragged into said shop by its 'persuasive' owner.

The owner, a portly man in his early fifties, was tending to the windows of his store when he caught a glimpse of Ren through the glass reflection they gave off. He had seen so many people pass by his store during his lifetime that he could weed out outsiders and potential customers at a side glance. Ad he could tell this youngster was both, and he was travel-weary. Readjusting his finely-crafted, silver hanfu, the stout shopkeeper moved at a break-neck speed, hoping to intercept the slender boy before he moved too far away from the store.

Ren felt a mixture of things at his current predicament.

For one, he was slightly nervous that a middle-aged man managed to move in front of him at a speed the young huntsman could only describe as 'faster-than-a semblance-infused-Ruby'.

Secondly, the man's lack of tact and volume as he described the state of Ren's clothing drew the eyes and ears of several people who stopped what they were doing to listen to the storeowner's tirrade, much to the magenta-eyed boy's ever growing feeling of embarrassment.

Third came the feeling of one's personal space being invaded as the grey-haired owner grabbed one of Ren's pinkish-green sleeves and pulled him away whilst also noting, loudly, the shoddy patchwork done to said sleeve.

The journey to Mistral was hard, Ren admitted silently, as the enigma in front of him continued his sermon. The feeling of threats looming day in and day out, lack of supplies, involuntary combat, getting lost more times than one could count, and losing their one and only map amongst other things, left little time for proper patchwork of clothing and similar maintenance.

What felt like a split second later, Ren found himself staring at several short-sleeved vests and undershirts that went with them as matching sets. All finely crafted and, most importantly, eye-catching.

"I take it this is the style you prefer, young man.", the owner assessed, with a glint in his eye the size of an emerald.

'Light, not too flashy, and perfect for long journeys. The undershirts are also perfect for cold weather since they keep the chill out and keep the heat in. Genius, Wei-fu, genius.', Shopowner Wei-fu couldn't help but pat himself on the back mentally as his customer stared intently at the wares in front of him.

All Ren could think about was how quickly his own demeanor changed from bottled-up annoyance to child-like amazement as he took in every detail of a dark red vest that had caught his attention. Even at a glance, one could tell how meticulous this old man was with his work. Every thread was intertwined masterfully. These clothes were made to last a very long time. Even the simpler ones, no doubt more affordable, were made with the same care and attention to detail.

"This is truly a wonder just to look at, sir. It must be something else entirely to have the pleasure to wear something like this.", Ren finally spoke in his usual polite tone, with just a single drop of excitement escaping him. Wei-fu caught on to that droplet almost immediately.

"You are far too kind, and please call me Wei-fu. Si Wei-fu.", Wei-fu accepted the compliment, as Lien cards danced in front of his eyes. Ren's gaze soon fell towards his feet as he remembered something. He had spent the last of his money paying for accomodation and chipping in for Qrow Branwen's medicine.

"Mister Wei-fu, I would happily buy some of you wares, but sadly I lack the means to pay right now.", Ren spoke, trying not to ,at least, sound as dejected as he actually was.

"But, young man, by the state of your clothes I can tell that you do some extreme work. Does it not pay well?", Wei-fu didn't even bother to hide his disappointment at the how the situation had turned itself out of his favor. Ren took this moment to introduce himself and briefly explain some things.

Mister Wei-fu soaked in every bit of information young Lie Ren disclosed. When Lie finished, the shopowner responded by silently stroking his chin and contorting his face into a contemplative scowl. It was now his turn to stare at the ground. With a loud sigh, Wei-fu lifted his gaze to match that of Lie Ren's.

"Mister Lie Ren, was it? How about you take this stack of clothes and go try them out in the changing room,", the old man decided to break the silence before continuing, "and when you come back tell me which two strike your fancy the most and I promise I won't sell them. I'll leave them out of the catalogue until you come into some money. How's that sound?", he finished.

He had just taken pity on someone for the first time in over twenty years. On a boy. A hunstman, but a boy, still. He just took a gamble. And he never gambled with his art.

'Who knows if this kid won't croak in the next few days...huntsmen often do.', the artisan thought grimly.

'And yet...I still did it'

The huntsman bowed in gratitude and left for the changing rooms, the old man waddling behind him with another stack of garments neatly folded in his hands.

Ren took off his current clothes and neatly folded them before placing them on a table just outside of his changing room. Mister Wei had brought in even more clothes and Lie was running out of space, so he decided to put his clothes away to make more room. Besides, he wasn't going to come out any time soon.

A few hours had passed by.

Ren had gone through more outfits than he could count before he came across something that instantly made him forget every outfit that came before. It was a green coat, much like the one Lie currently wore. What made it stand out was the details on it. It was fashioned in the same way as the one Ren wore when he was still a child. It was even sleeveless. Without a second thought, he called for the owner and told him of his decision.

"This one will do just fine. Just this one. ", Lie Ren said, still wearing the vest in question.

Si Wei-fu just nodded and handed Ren his original outfit back. As Ren changed back into his old gear, he noticed that there were no more patchwork marks and that the black undershirt was completely different. In fact, the whole outfit looked like it was brand-new. Even the boots were refitted.

Confused, the green huntsman made his way to the register and before he could even speak, the owner had an answer ready.

"I just couldn't stand there and do nothing for hours while you played dress-up!", he shot defensively whilst playing around with a needle and some string.

Composing himself, he spoke again.

"I can't let you go out there and die without at least looking half-decent.", he joked.

Ren nodded and gave a smile to the owner before promising to come back soon.

The look on the owner's face as he tried to justify his actions made the whole memory just a little bit sweeter.

The sun was beginning to set and Ren had spent the whole day reminiscing. As he walked back to his room he came to a realisation. He wasn't just reconnecting with his roots again. He was beginning to heal, too.


End file.
